Someone to love
by Angelic Devil217
Summary: For once I've decided to write a romance fic for Seamus Finnegan. Chaptet 2 is up thank-you for reveiwing!!!
1. Someone to love

Jason's POV

A/N Okay I wanted to write a romance fic, cuz I never have and I can never find a fic that stars Seamus Finnegan (one that's not slash that is) and Seamus and Draco are my favourite characters so I wrote one that has mostly him, (sorry Draco's not in this one, he **may** make a cameo appearance later though) it's a PG13 for some strong language only occasionally and a little violence later on. Please review I don't know if I'll carry this on yet, if I get some good reviews than I probably will. Thank-you enjoy!

Disclaimer – oh these bore me, okay I own nothing but the storyline and Devon Wicks (he appears later) it all belongs to the great J K Rowling.

**_ _**

**_Someone to Love_**

Seamus Finnegan ran full pelt down what must've been one of the darkest and dingiest corridors in the entire world he didn't know what he was running to or for that matter what he was running from. The ceiling was just out of sight and the edges of the walls and floor disappeared into darkness. Something was about to happen one way or the other whether the thing behind would catch up or he'd reach the something in front. A corner loomed up in front of him, only just swerving in time to stop a head on collision; he felt his shoulder smash painfully against the corner of the wall, his speed not totally allowing him to miss it completely, crying out in pain he felt the bone pop from it's socket, he closed his eyes from the stars that danced in front of him, and felt a cold hand close over his ankle and pull him backward…

"AAHHH!!!!" Seamus yelled sitting up straight in bed, looking around he saw he was laying in bed in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory the moon spilling in through the window and laying across his bed along his legs. His fellow fifth years stirred and looked at him.

"Seamus, man what the hell is wrong?" Dean Thomas asked sleepily opening only one blurry eye.

"Yeah I thought I was the only one had nightmares in here." Harry Potter joked rearranging his bedclothes.

Neville Longbottom also asked if he was alright, a snore simply came from behind Ron Weasleys tightly drawn drapes, Seamus looked at them bewildered still trying to decipher between the dream and reality he blinked and attempted to smile, to Seamus it felt tight and shaky, but the others simply saw Seamus's usual Irish grin.

"Nothing just a bad dream like Harry said." He assured them, this seemed to satisfy them though and they fell back to sleep again instantly, but Seamus seemed to be unable to even doze, "Great I'm a developing insomniac." He muttered to himself as he sat up and peered at his watch, 5:59 am, not too early he couldn't get up, but to any normal person an ungodly hour to even be awake let alone up and dressed.

Pulling on his black robes, he walked through to the boys bathroom, he peered into the mirror over one of the sinks, a pair of large blue eyes looked back at him, they were red-rimmed and tired looking, splashing cold water on his face seemed to help if only a little next he ran a brush through his sandy blonde hair, his only feature that he actually liked, he was slightly short for his age, but with a good build, his once skinny child's body had matured into a more muscular teens body and his already prominent cheek bones stood out more against the lack of tan that he had that year, his fringe, one side a little longer than the other fell across his forehead and he constantly had to brush it out of the way, the rest of his hair was cut much shorter close to his head.

Grimacing at his reflection he pushed away from the porcelain sink and headed down the spiralling staircase to the Gryffindor common room. Finally letting his mind wander to the dream he closed his eyes for just a second and took a deep breath, sitting down before the fire, thinking, "Well I hope to God it's not a premonition dream." He'd had the same dream for months now ever since the start of term, when Harry took up with Cho, dreams realized, Ron finally started dating Hermione, Neville asked Hannah Abbot out on a date and even Dean deserted him by going steady with Lavender Brown Seamus was… lonely not that he'd admit that not even to himself, and the dreams just meant he had one more headache to contend with, and they meant he didn't look his best if he ever did ask a girl out, needless to say Seamus would've given pretty much anything right then for a nice bit of vodka.

He didn't see her sitting in the shadows her back against the wall one tear slowly making it's way down her cheek, if Seamus was lonely she was lonelier, she watched him sit down, she'd been noticing him a lot lately, the way his sandy hair caught the light, the way he laughed the cute Irish accent he had, but mostly the deep blue eyes. She held no hope he'd ever notice her, it was just another crush that would die just another unrequited love. 

Looking up suddenly he looked straight at her, his deep blue eyes meeting her brown ones, seconds passed he didn't break the contact he held it and her heart beat faster.

"Hey." He greeted her leaning back.

"Hi." She replied timidly.

Seamus stood and walked toward her, "Ginny why are you crying?" He asked real concern played across his handsome features, sitting down he brushed the tear from her face gently.

"I'm not crying," She replied weakly

"No shit." He said quietly running a hand through his hair.

She smiled and sat up straighter, "Alright so I am, what's it got to do with you?"

"You look pretty when you cry." He told her simply

"Oh thank-you very much most people would want to look pretty when they're not crying," Ginny sniffed

"Why **are** you crying Ginny?" He asked again lower this time.

"I don't know." She replied honestly, "Sometimes I just start to cry don't you?"

"No." Seamus said a faraway look in his eyes, "Not for awhile."

Ginny watched his profile carefully, when he turned to her suddenly, he caught her off guard, they were inches apart, her eyes level with his, moving slowly she leaned forward, when-,

Bang!!!!

Ginny and Seamus jerked away from each other instantly Seamus turned and ran his hands quickly over his face, standing he looked toward the stairs.

"Hey Ginny!" Colin Creevey called as he stood up rubbing his lower back, "Fell over, y'know my own feet." He explained meekly.

"Hi Colin," Ginny greeted him tiredly.

"Hey you're Harry's friend right, Seamus wasn't it?" Colin asked looking at Seamus 

"Yup that's me." Seamus agreed

"So what are you two doing up so early?" He asked innocently

Ginny and Seamus replied at the same time, Ginny saying "Couldn't sleep." And Seamus, "I er, was gonna go to the library for revision." 

"Oh yeah god luck with your OWL'S" Colin replied dismissing him, turning to Ginny he asked, "Hey Gin wanna play some chess?"

"Sure Colin." She agreed, while Colin was getting the chess set, Ginny watched Seamus grab his bag from where he'd left it last night and head for the portrait hole, just as he was about to leave he turned toward her and their eyes met, "Seya Ginny" He said simply before disappearing out into the castle.

"So what's with you and the Irish guy you've never really spoke before?" Colin asked suspiciously setting the chess pieces up on the table in front of her.

"Nothing I was just down here when he came down we barely said anything to each other, he **was** busy getting his stuff for revision" Ginny lied, she knew Colin had a crush on her, she just didn't like him that way, seeing as how he seemed to love Harry Potter, who never noticed **her**, only his precious Cho Chang, she lost the game, her mind seemed on other things, namely what if Seamus **had** kissed her?


	2. Pining

A/N thank-you so much for all the reviews and yes your right Seamus and Ginny are a strange couple but they are two of my favo

A/N thank-you so much for all the reviews and yes your right Seamus and Ginny are a strange couple but they are two of my favourite characters so what the heck, I've decided I will definitely carry this on cuz so many of you want me to!!!

Pining

Sitting in the cool of the library Seamus rested his head on his care of magical creatures textbook and groaned, the library was silent save for Madame Pince who had arrived shortly after him, up at the front, stamping books, he was at the back of the library and the sound of her slamming the books shut came to him muffled and somehow eerie in the still musty atmosphere.

Sighing Seamus lifted his head and stared into space all he could see was her brown eyes long lashed, deep and enchanting, her long red hair, that fell to her shoulders now, and the blonde streaks she'd got that summer, she was a head smaller than him and she had definitely grown in other places, i.e. her waist and hips, wait what the hell, this was his friends **sister** he was thinking about, but her smile and her laugh and she **had** looked cute when she was crying, although and for some strange reason, it'd **hurt** Seamus when he saw her crying, a lot. 

He attempted to concentrate on his work to write an essay on the differences between centaurs and manticores, he knew there were millions, but his mind couldn't seem to find a single one, instead he could only think of his lips on Ginny's his hands on her waist….

"Hey Seamus!" Someone whispered loudly, Dean dropped into a seat in front of him and looked concernedly at his sandy haired friend, "You alright man you look a little…ill?" He asked noticing again the bags under Seamus's eyes and the pale skin that had never been quite that pale.

Seamus shot his best friend another forced smile and said, "Yeah why wouldn't I be, I'm just," Seamus looked around needing to be reminded as to what he **was** doing, "Studying. For the OWL'S" He clarified

"Well it's not gonna be your GCSE's is it?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"What are GCSE's?" Seamus asked puzzled

"Doesn't matter, Hey are you going to come have some breakfast or what?"

"Oh," Seamus looked at is watch,- 9:20am, "Oh!" He said again a little more distressed this time, "Twat." He muttered under his breath, as he and Dean made their way out of the library.

"Who is?" Hermione asked perplexed as she and the Dream Team walked into the library probably fighting some new evil.

"Uh me." Seamus replied tiredly "I never seem to have enough time anymore, god I gotta study and I'm **still** expected to eat." He said, Seamus missed the worried glance that Dean gave to Harry, Ron and Hermione, Dean being a lot taller than Seamus, the worried glance was mirrored in the other three's eyes, Seamus missed that look too.

Sitting down at the table in the Great Hall he grabbed a couple slices of toast and set about eating them, "Er excuse me? Could you pass the marmalade?" Someone to his left asked.

Seamus turned and looked at a boy with startling grey eyes and black hair, Seamus smiled and said, "sure hey are you new I don't think I've seen you before?"

"No, I'm from Canada, just transferred, I'm Devon Wicks." He replied introducing himself

"Oh I'm Seamus Finnegan good to meet you, you in fifth year?" Seamus asked passing him the marmalade.

"Yeah, the year that has the famous Harry Potter or so I've heard."

"Yep Harry's in the library at the moment, with his friends Hermione and Ron you'll probably met them late-"

Seamus was cut off by Dean sitting down heavily on his right, "Hey Seamus I, Who's your friend?" Dean started then noticed Devon.

"Uh, Dean Thomas meet Devon Wicks, Devon, Dean." Seamus replied introducing them to each other

"Oh yeah you're from Canada right?" Dean said grabbing a croissant from a large platter in front of him.

"Yeah." Devon replied biting into his own breakfast

"So what's it like?" Dean prompted, which started an entire conversation between the two of them about Canada.

Seamus leaned across the table to grab some strawberry jam just as Ginny walked in with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Colin, Seamus sat back his hands behind his head as Harry sat down next to him Ginny across from Harry, Colin on her left. Ginny glanced quickly at Seamus and blushed, Seamus smiled slightly and caught a look from Devon, Seamus looked at him innocently, Devon simply smiled and turned away.

"Well we'd best be on our way to Divination." Dean said standing up. "You take that Devon?"

"Yeah, although I don't know why, it just seems a bit of a waste of time." Devon replied amusedly

"Finally someone who agrees!" Hermione cried standing and picking her Arithmancy textbook up off the table.

Devon laughed and introduced himself to Hermione who introduced him to Harry and Ron by saying, "Someone who is sane and doesn't think Divination has a purpose either."

Devon walked up to Divination with Harry and Ron with Seamus and Dean trailing behind, as they left the Great Hall, Seamus felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned around, Dean didn't seem to notice and carried on walking, probably talking to himself to.

"Seamus can I talk to you?" Ginny asked, a blush creeping across her cheeks. She was standing just behind him, close enough that he could see the gold flecks in her eyes.

"Sure, er round here." Seamus suggested Ginny followed him round a corner into a dark corridor, they stood facing each other, silently, until Ginny stepped forward and hastily pressed her lips against Seamus's.

Seamus slightly shocked at first, then put his hands gently on her waist as her hands ran through his hair, the soft feeling of her lips on his was just as he had imagined and more. All to soon Ginny pulled away and stepped backwards.

"Meet my by the lake after dinner." She whispered her eyes unnaturally bright her breathing fast.

Seamus watched her go then glancing at his watch realized he was late for Divination and started to jog round the corner Seamus almost ran into Colin who looked slightly suspicious but didn't say a word, as he carried on past Seamus.

"Didn't really get a lot of talking done." Seamus muttered to himself as he hurried toward the North Tower, his mind already at the Lake at sunset.


End file.
